Persocom Personified
by adorathao
Summary: It's not easy having feelings for your Persocom, especially if he's known you since you've been born. Kurkag


_Konnichiwa! This story is set in the world of Chobits and Angelic Layer by the amazing artists of CLAMP. It's a robot-human love based story and I hope you all enjoy it. I don't really believe that there really is another idea like this out there, so I'm kinda glad that I finally thought up something. And sorry, I have a severe case of writer's block right now. Yeah, it's a bit pathetic, so please forgive me and just enjoy the story._

The high pitched giggles of a young child rang through the courtyard. Kagome, a bubbly four year old, ran around the pure white marble fountain, dipping her stubby fingers in the cool rushing water. Around and around she ran through the courtyard rightfully named "Namida", or otherwise known as the "Courtyard of Tears."

It was named after the magnificent fountain in the very center of the garden of fountains, one of the many fountains in the sprawling mansion. At least nine feet deep, in the center upraised was a nymph dressed in a long slowing robe holding a bouquet of lilies in her hand as she stared into the water as small streams of water ran out of the pedestal. It would have looked like any other normal statuette if not for the grief filled expression on her face and the odd gaze, almost longing, as she looked deeply into the crashing waters two feet below.

Kagome reached up to grab the edge of the pool with stubby arms with childlike excitement. Finally finding a handhold, she pulled herself up the wall, panting and wheezing all the while. Finally able to stand on the wide rim, at least it was wide to her four year old feet; she began to giggle excitedly as she bent over to peer into the deep blue water. Wanting to see what the pretty lady was staring at, she creased her brow as she bent down even lower to see clearly. Feeling unbalanced, she reached out to steady herself only to find, and there was nothing to balance herself on , save for some hardly solid water.

Shocked, she could only manage a squeak of terror before sinking down into the cool hands of the water. Kagome thrashed out, desperate to reach air again. Panicking, she let out a desperate scream as her vision went black, but not before strong arms encircled her.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A twenty year old Kagome sighed as she looked at the _monsters_ lying out before her. The useless abominations, why did they exist in the first place?! Damning homework and her teachers, aka the Gods of Punishment, she smacked her forehead. Groaning and giving up on herself, she hurried down the stairs into the kitchen to grab a midnight meal. An abrupt tap on her shoulder as she bent over to retrieve an apple made her let out a small squeal of terror.

Hurriedly turning around, she let out a small breath of relief upon realizing her Persocom had snooped up on her. Her bubbling irritation cooled off upon noticing the worried expression on his face. Long red hair was tied back as concerned emerald eyes watched her. Stepping closer to him, she smoothed back his bangs as she tenderly caressed the small furrow in his brows.

She tsked, "Kurama, Kurama, what's all the worrying about?" Kagome let her hand slide lower to lightly caress his cheek.

Reaching up to hold her hand in place he muttered, "We're moving into the city tomorrow, I worry that you won't be able to adjust to the new environment well…" Kagome laughed, of course he was worried for her, when was he not?

"Maybe, but I'm not worried at all," she rested her head against his chest, "You've always protected me, like the time I fell into the "Lost Lady's" pool. You've always been there to protect me."

Kurama continued to hold her hand up to his cheek. She sighed as she pulled back. "C'mon Kurama, we're going to pack up all of the junk we don't need and send it over to Oji-san's!" Puffing up her chest she marched into her room, leaving behind an amused Persocom in her wake.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!

"Oh, hello, who're you?" Kagome was looking at a very pretty Persocom. She had long silver hair and amber eyes. They had finally moved in to the building owned by a friend of her Oji's when he had been working at Piffle Princess Enterprises. The pretty Persocom tilted her head as she looked up at Kagome.

"Chi…?"

"Okay, you're name's Chi right?" When she nodded Kagome pulled her along after her. "Well, then, we gotta find your owner before he sics the police on us." Kagome turned around ready to call Kurama to help her find Chi's owner, when she saw the big problem he had set upon himself. "Oh, goodness," she mumbled to herself as she raced to his side. Raising up her hands, she managed to grab hold of two of the many boxes the redhead Persocom tried to carry.

He gave a jerky sigh of relief, "Thank you Kagome." She nodded and then frowned at him.

"You know you can't carry so many boxes at one time Kurama, even if you are updated to be one of the latest models," she chided. Kurama smiled down at her indulgently. The two of them paused as they finally reached the apartment they had rented. Kurama grunted as he set down the load of boxes he had been carrying.

He watched as Kagome twirled around the room happily. Kurama had to hold back another sigh. Unlike the other Persocom's, Kagome wouldn't allow him to call her Ojo-sama, _"Ojo-sama is my __**mother**__, I'm Kagome, so you should call me Kagome."_ Since then he had called her by her birth name and nothing else. "The apartment seems cute, that is, Miss. Hibiya said so."

"I think cute is such a vague word, don't you?" Kagome glanced over at him, "I can understand beautiful, but I have a herd time accepting cute."

Kurama started fidgeting nervously until he realized that she was teasing him. "Oh and why is it so hard to accept the word cute?"

"Well, I can visualize beautiful, but cute is just way to vague."

"How so?"

"Well, the word cute is just so general. I mean, you can use it to mean pretty much anything," Kagome pointed to the flowers in the window box, "That flower's cute," she pointed at the bird perched on the roof of a nearby house, "that bird's cute," she pointed at the ground, "that tile's cute."

"Kagome, do you really think the tile's cute?"

"People see things differently. But it's not as strange as if I said the tile's beautiful right?" Kagome smiled, "Well, I don't think there are too many people who would call a tile beautiful, but I'm definitely sure someone somewhere would call a tile cute."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep."

"For instance, when I look at this tile I think about how courageous and cute it is."

"The tile?" Kurama asked just a little bit exasperated and unable to quite understand what his mistress was saying.

"After all, no matter how many times it's stepped on, it never once complains or moves."

"Well, you have a point there, but I don't think tiles **can** move."

Kagome looked out the window toward one of the gray clouds passing by. "I've never thought cute ever had any real meaning. It's used when people don't know how to comment on something, they usually cover up by saying it's cute."

"Any ideas on what it's said for?"

"For example number one, when a couple has their first child and you look at it, you normally say…"

"What a cute baby."

"If the principal walks through the campus with his dog you say…"

"What a cute dog."

"When you're out shopping and you see that cute cross fox plushy in the store window, you say…"

"What a cute plushy."

"Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Kurama had placed his hand underneath his chin from his seat on the couch.

"That's why I've never trusted the word cute. For twenty years I've said either this or that was cute whenever and for whatever I wanted, when someone tells me that they think I'm cute, I always figure they just want to make conversation." Kagome paused to look back at Kurama, "So no matter what, I've never been impressed by anyone calling me cute. They could tell me I am, but I wouldn't get happy or excited about it."

She smiled at him from her spot on the window, "But lately, I've changed my way of thinking, just a little."

He started, "Why?"

Kagome pointed at herself, intensely curious, "What do you think of me Kurama?"

Kurama smiled, "You're cute." This caused Kagome to madly blush and turn away from him. "Ah, are you okay?" he got up from his spot on the couch.

"I can't take it!" she wailed. "I don't understand it at all! I don't feel anything when anyone else says it, but somehow when you say I'm cute…" Kagome pinked, "my heart flutters."

"Are you alright, you're face is all red." Kurama asked her a bit perplexed.

"I'm okay, but I hope I can always be this excited, strange eh?"

"Take your time and think it over, because I'll make sure to tell you how cute you are from every day from now on," Kagome blushed again, and right after the earlier wave of blushing madness had finally subsided too, causing Kurama to become semi-panicked again.

Kagome glanced out the window until she noticed the long silver haired Persocom from earlier standing in the courtyard and looking around fretfully. "Ah no, Kurama come with me!" she shouted as she rushed out he door with him at her heels. Softly to herself she whispered, "And I'll make be careful to make sure my heart doesn't explode from the excitement."

She was suddenly stuck by a wandering thought. Chi was absolutely adorable, much cuter then her… what if Kurama wouldn't like her anymore?! A sudden hard weight crashed into her causing her to topple over. She prepared herself to hit the floor until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection. Taking a glance up she say Kurama's concerned green eyes staring down at her.

"Kagome-sama, I apologize, are you alright?" he checked her over worried as always about her.

She smiled tenderly up at him as she brushed away a stray piece of hair, "I'm fine absolutely fine. We got to get down to the courtyard; a Persocom's waiting for me." Kagome stood up and waited for him to let go of her. Years of knowing Kurama had taught her that he was an excellent bodyguard and that if he didn't want to let go you couldn't make him.

Kurama cautiously let go of her, even if all he wanted to do was lock her up in the apartment and make sure she never had to brush danger again. That, and he wanted to get her naked, yeah, she'd definitely let her do that. Sighing to himself he watched her dash off, same as when she was a little tyke and would run off under his nose to leave him to track her down.

He ran after her, with her luck she'd trip down the stairs before she knew what she was doing. Kagome beckoned Kurama over to her as he finally appeared in the courtyard. "Hurry up Kurama, I need you help with something!" Kagome watched as he sprinted towards her to stop slightly to the front of her.

She held back a smirk, same old protective Kurama alright.


End file.
